Drinks and Dreams
by Mavis-B
Summary: Someone gets drunk and sadly can't remeber the night before


I know that I haven't updated Lilacs and Frills for a while but right now I'm just having some problems with it and I needed a break. Some of the People might seem out of character, sorry, but in my defense it's hard to get a character right while listening to your roommate study Old Testament.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own um' if I did I would have a STUPID COMPUTER THAT WORKED!!!! (sorry.. I'm a tad bitter)  
  
G/S romance.of course  
  
  
  
Drinks and Dreams  
  
  
  
Grissom sighed as he reached for the warm body beside him. She was so soft. He smiled to himself and snuggled closer to her as he slowly started to doze back into a light sleep. It was only a second, however, before his eyes shot open and he fully comprehended what was going on.  
  
There was someone else in his bed, a female someone. " Make that a naked female someone" he noted as he slowly removed his hand. The worst thing was that he definitely didn't remember any of it.  
  
Grissom racked his brain for any memories of the past night. He remembered the case and how they weren't able to convict the wife beating son of a bitch. He also remembered how upset Sara had been and how he offered to buy her a drink and to talk. The bar he had taken her to had been small and secluded. They had been able to have their conversation without any interruption.  
  
Well, not much interruption. There had been that brunette that had come up and flirted shamelessly with him. He almost smiled at the memory. She had been beautiful, he would have had to be blind not to see that, and she kept smiling at him. Grissom remembered observing that Sara's drinking got heaver every time the siren came around. By the end of the evening she was wasted and he wasn't in a much better state. He hardly ever got drunk but it seemed like last night he couldn't get enough.  
  
He would be the first to admit that he had had too much to drink that night. The last thing he remembered was the brunette sitting down next to him and whispering something in his ear. What, he couldn't recall, but Sara had gotten up to leave. He had gotten up to follow her, which, he recalled, had made his new "friend" mad. Grissom remembered wondering if he should stay of go after Sara. Every thing after that was a blur. He couldn't remember what he had done.  
  
Grissom looked at the dark head besides him and wondered what had happened during all that time and who he was sharing a bed with. He didn't want to do anything to wake the woman and right now it looked like he wouldn't have to worry about it. The figure sighed in her sleep and rolled over, facing him.  
  
Grissom's eyes grew wide as he quietly mumbled to himself. "Shit."  
  
*~*  
  
He stood up slowly, so as not to wake the slim girl beside him, and went into his bathroom. How could this have happened? Grissom asked himself. He slowly sat down and racked his brain trying to remember what had happened after Sara had left the bar. Nothing. Why had he had so much to drink? He was always the responsible one, the person who knew when to stop. He started to pace, what was he going to do? Grissom's mind stared going over some options.  
  
Go out and talk to her about the situation? Not yet. Hide in the bathroom until she leaves? Ummm.. no. Call Catherine.. Yes, good idea.. very good idea. Nodding to himself and congratulating his mind for coming up with such a brilliant idea Grissom quietly exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.  
  
*~*  
  
"Let me get this straight, YOU got drunk." Catherine started, a small snicker evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes Catherine, we've been over this. That's why I'm in the situation I'm in."  
  
"Were you a funny drunk or an angry drunk?"  
  
"How would I know? I can't remember that, I can't remember what happened last night.that's why I called, or have you forgotten? Grissom inquired, slowly getting irritated with his friend.  
  
"I would pay to see you wasted.. I'd bet you'd be a funny drunk."  
  
"Catherine." Catherine smiled at the tired tone in his voice. He must have a bad hang over. Poor guy.  
  
"Well Gil, I don't know what to tell you, this is your mess and you're going to have to clean it up."  
  
"That's it? That's your advice?" Grissom howled into the phone, a little louder then he would have liked.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is just one thing that you're going to have to handle on your own. I will tell you however, that you'd better not screw it up."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're a big boy with a high IQ, I have all the confidence in the world that you'll figure it out." Catherine stated, rolling her eyes at Grissom's teenage behavior. "Listen, I have to pick Lindsey up at school so I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you tonight." With that she hung up leaving Grissom in his kitchen staring at his phone.  
  
*~*  
  
The figure rolled over and stretched, slowly opening her eyes. Wait a minute; this wasn't home. Where was she? What had happened? Why was she naked? She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. As she pulled her pants on she tried to remember last night. A bar, a man, a woman, anger.a lot of anger. She sat back down on the bed, why had she been angry? Glancing around the room she noticed a frame on the night stand beside her. She picked it up almost afraid of the answers it would bring. She slowly turned it around. "Shit"  
  
*~*  
  
Grissom walked nervously around his kitchen trying to figure out what to do next. His call to Catherine had not been as helpful as he would have hoped; he scowled at the phone thinking of the call he had thought would solve all his problems. What did she mean when she told him not to screw it up? "Damn it Catherine.." He mumbled to himself not realizing that there was someone listening.  
  
"What?" Grissom started to panic. She was up, she was in his kitchen, she was talking to him, and he still hadn't decided how he was going to handle the situation. He quickly pulled himself together and turned towards the voice. Not sure what to do he said the first thing that came to mind. "I said Damn it Catherine." He wanted to die, of all the things he could have said.. good morning would have been nice, or hello, or maybe even a do want breakfast, any thing but that, you idiot!!!  
  
She had seen the panic in his eyes when he had turned around, she had heard the anxiety in his voice when he had told her what he had said, and right now she could see that he was mentally willing the ground to open up and swallow him. Trying not to laugh at his obvious uncomfort she sat down at his table and decided to offer him a way out. "Do you have any coffee? I have a massive headache."  
  
Grissom visible relaxed. Coffee, coffee was good, he could handle coffee. "Decaf or regular?" he asked his guest.  
  
"Regular, defiantly regular."  
  
Grissom nodded, reaching for the can to the left of his microwave. He had expected that. "Do you want any thing else?" he asked not looking at the woman who was sitting at his table.  
  
"Just coffee."  
  
Grissom took two cups from his cupboard as an uncomfortable silence settled around them, neither of them sure what to say to the other. "We need to talk." He handed her the coffee.  
  
"I know."  
  
*~*  
  
They had managed to make it through their coffee with just small talk, each not looking forward to the conversation they knew they were about to have. They couldn't put it off any longer however and were now sitting on Grissom's couch, the silence thick and unsettling. "Do you remember." he started but was quickly cut off.  
  
"No idea. The last thing I remember is, well, being really pissed off at you."  
  
"I seemed to make a lot of people mad last night." He rubbed his temples slowly wondering what had happened with the other brunette. The woman's eyes squinted at the mention of her competition. She quickly changed the subject,  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Grissom had been dreading this question he knew what he wanted to do but he was afraid of hurting her. "Do you want to go on like it never happened?" The question took him by surprise, she was offering him away out.  
  
Think about it Gil, a voice in his head whispered, you would never have to worry about it and things would go back to the way they've been. but I don't want them to be the way they've always been, I want Sara. His eyes got wide as he comprehended his revelation. "But what if I hurt her?"  
  
"With love comes pain and I'm willing to take that chance to be with you." Grissom's eyes shot up from the piece of floor he'd been staring at. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud.  
  
"Sara..." he started not quite sure what was happening.  
  
"Listen Gil, I know neither of us really remember last night and to tell you the truth that's not exactly the way I thought our first time would be, but when I woke up this morning, things just felt.. right. I don't know how to explain it other than that. When I realized what we had done I panicked. Everything that could possibly go wrong went through my head. Then I saw that picture, the one you have on your nightstand,"  
  
Grissom nodded. He knew the one she was talking about. It was a picture that Warrick had taken at the Christmas party. He and Sara were sitting next to each other at a small round table and they were both laughing. At what, he could never remember but he had always liked that picture.  
  
"And I knew," Sara began again, interrupting his train of thought. "that it would be ok no matter what." She looked down at the floor, as she slowly brought to light the issue she had brought up earlier, "But if you want to pretend like it never happened I'll understand."  
  
Grissom stared at Sara. He had never seen her look more vulnerable. She had just bared her soul to him telling him how she felt but still giving him an easy way out. Did he want to go on with life? "I don't want to do that." Sara looked up at him hope in her eyes.  
  
"I want to be with you Sara. I'm sorry it took alcohol and another women to make me act on it." She gave a small laugh as she leaned into him so they could share their first sober kiss.  
  
*~*  
  
Shift was starting soon and Catherine was staring at her boss. He looked relaxed and maybe a bit happier but there was no sign of Sara. "If he screwed this up," she muttered to herself slightly glaring at the man in front of her.  
  
Just then Sara rushed in face flushed and clothes wrinkly. Warrick and Nick shot each other a look and then smiled wickedly.tonight was going to be fun at least for them, not necessarily for Sara. Catherine missed the look the boys passed each other she was staring at Grissom and the glow that seemed to be coming from him.  
  
Grissom caught her eye and nodded with a small smile on his face. He didn't screw it up.  
  
*~*  
  
That's it, I hoped you liked it.I have an idea for a sequel if this one goes over well. Please read and review. 


End file.
